


I Won't Say I'm In...

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a secret cutie pie, Denial, Gabe stating the obvious, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, Songfic, at least out loud, but they refuse to admit it, good job; here's a cookie, holy shit are you still reading these tags?, it's a teensy bit crack-y, these two are so in love i want to punch them in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No chance, no way, I won't say it no no..." - 'I Won't Say I'm In Love', Hercules. Gabe has enough of Dean denying what he truly feels so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In...

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I dunno with this fic...I have no opinion on it. I just...I thought of the idea as I was listening to 'I Won't...' and I honestly couldn't help myself...And this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy the madness :)

“Hello Dean.”

Dean startled and gasped as he looked to his right. Just like usual, Castiel was standing there, looking passively over the junkyard.

“Hey Cas.” He answered with a slight glare, trying to sneakily observe the angel. He pretended not to feel the sudden butterflies that took wing in his stomach.

Unlike most, who would begin making idle chitchat about shit all and probably bore him to death, Cas remained quiet and didn’t disturb the peace that had descended. He stood resolutely, squinting into the darkness and ever so quiet. He barely even breathed. It calmed Dean’s stomach and helped him relax slightly.

“Where’ve you been?” Dean finally got the courage to say a few minutes later.

“Heaven.” Was all Cas answered, not even looking at him as he looked over the empty cars and rough ground.

“…Well, why are you here? Not that I’m complaining.” He hastened to add, looking over at Cas worriedly. Usually when the angel came to them, he was bringing bad news. He _really_ hoped that—

“I am resting.” Cas simply answered.

“…Shouldn’t you being lying down or something?”

“I am fine Dean. I just like being in your presence.” He said bluntly, finally looking over at Dean. His face was as blank as ever but Dean could’ve sworn there was a twitch in his lips.

Normally Dean would cough a little and tell Cas that one doesn’t say that in everyday conversations, but…he hasn’t seen him in such a long time, and to be totally honest; he’s kinda missed Cas’ complete naivety. So he lets it go and just smiles brightly. Cas smiles gently back before looking away again into the yard.

Not that he’d ever admit it, but Dean’s eyes lingered on that smile, so small yet so true. Cas rarely smiled, even on a good day, so it was such a sight to sore eyes.

Thankfully, if Cas noticed he didn’t say a word.

Instead he stared with squinted eyes into the darkness, motionless like normal…at least, until Dean noticed the swaying. It was slight and if he wasn’t staring intensely (he would never admit _that_ to another human soul) he wouldn’t have noticed. But he did, and he instantly became worried. It only took a moment’s hesitation before groaning softly and whispering, “C’mon.”

“What?” Cas asked, turning and frowning at him.

Dean didn’t say a word; he just dragged Cas forward and pushed him towards the hood of the car. Cas followed his movements, but not without looking like a confused puppy being picked up and moved from one place to another.

Dean eventually settled the angel on top of the Impala’s hood, laying his back against the windshield and straightening his legs.

“What are you doing?” Cas finally asked, still stock-still and more confused then ever.

“ _You’re_ relaxing.” Dean said, getting up beside him and also leaning against the windshield. He normally _never_ did this—the last thing he needed was to dent his Baby or crack the glass, but…they were like twenty minutes from the hotel room (he doubted if Cas was going to stay that long—he never did) and Cas needed to relax…ergo, with the added fact that he actually wanted to hang out with the bastard, this seemed like the best idea at the time. Still was the only good idea it seemed.

“I do not see—“

“Look, would you rather be standing?” he snapped, not really angry but at least wanting the angel to be _grateful_ —after all, this was a privilege even _Sam_ didn’t get.

Cas seemed to get the gist and nodded seriously, “Thank you Dean.”

“No problem...”

Silence settled on the two; thankfully it was a relaxing silence rather then an awkward one. It felt…normal. And for a rolling stone, that normalcy felt beautiful.

Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

“How are…things down here?” Cas asked, the whole question sounding awkward on the nerdy angel’s mouth.

Dean laughed and answered, “Not too bad. Saving people, hunting things…the norm.”

“Norm?”

“Short for normal.” Dean supplied, cracking a smile. He would never tell anyone this—hell, he wouldn’t even tell Cas this, like _ever_ —but he missed… _this_. The whole I-could-smite-you-in-a-second-but-I-don’t-know-a-damn-thing-about-human-life. I’m-an-Angel-of-the-Lord-slash-clueless-puppy. And now that he had it, and only temporarily too...

…

Damn Cas for making him feel like this.

“How is Samuel?”

“You knew he doesn’t like it when you call him that…” he lost his train of thought when Cas looked at him with the world’s greatest puppy dog eyes, “But I guess it’s okay as long as it’s only between us.”

Cas smiled at him gratefully.

“Anyways,” Dean coughed, forcing himself to look away, “he’s doing fine I guess…He has a girlfriend now you know. Debbie or Diana or some shit like that…”

“…Good?” Cas asked, looking at Dean for guidance.

“Good.” Dean smiled.

Cas looked like he was going to smile back, maybe say something else even when a look crossed his face. He frowned and looked away quickly, seemingly concentrating very hard on something.

Uh oh.

_No, no, no…_ Dean prayed, honestly hoping that he’d get just a couple minutes more—

“I must go. I am needed.” Cas said, swiftly sitting up.

Dean hid his disappointment quickly. “That’s cool; if you need to go you need to go.” He said with a nonchalance that was as fake as a porn actress’ boobs.

“Goodbye Dean.”

And before Dean could utter a word the angel had whooshed away.

“Goddammit.” He cursed, letting his head drop back onto the windshield and his arms cross.

“Don’t bring Daddy-o into this.”

Within seconds Dean was sitting up with a frown, his teeth slightly bared and his body rigid.

“Gabriel.”

Motherfucking Gabriel.

“Hey Winchester! Miss me?” the archangel asked with a smirk, standing a few feet away from the Impala with a red lollipop in his hand.

“You have one chance. Go away.” Dean warned, uncrossing his arms and looking like a tiger ready to pounce.

“That isn’t how you treat an old friend.” Gabe pouted, taking a lick from his lollipop.

“I’ll be more polite; Go _the fuck_ away Gabriel.”

“Now, now, you know you can’t deter an angel from their mission. _Especially_ an archangel.” He said with a seemingly excited smile.

“Damn; I was right about you guys. All of you, just plain assholes.” Dean grumbled, moving to get off the car. He didn’t have to deal with this shit—

He cried out when suddenly, Gabriel was right in his face. And smirking knowingly the bastard.

“At least…all of us except Blue Eyes.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked almost angrily.

“All of the angels are dicks; except for my brother dear Castiel.”

“ _Fine then_ ,” Dean cried sarcastically, “Everyone except Cas.”

“Funny enough you thought he was a dick too, at first.” Gabe pointed out with that damned smirk.

“Yeah yeah, I’m sometimes not the best judge of character; but at least I know I’m _definitely_ not wrong about you.”

“Whatever Dean-o…at least I’m not in love with a celestial being.” Gabe said smugly.

Dean could barely comprehend what the archangel just said. It almost sounded like—

“Are you fucking kidding me? You people and your stupid—“ Dean cried, throwing his arms up in the air. Honestly, why were people so obsessed with the idea of him and a certain nerdy, blue-eyed angel…

“Stupid what? Stupid eyes that happen to be able to notice obvious things? Oh Dad how stupid we are for being able to notice things that are in plain sight!” Gabe cried back sarcastically.

Dean’s eyes narrowed and he wanted to swear _so fucking badly_ at this guy; but unfortunately he’s an archangel and could probably send him back to hell.

So instead he said, “You’re not worth my time.”

It would’ve been a badass and satisfying walk away…if Gabe hadn’t appeared in front of him again.

“You do know I know a lot about you. And by _a lot_ I mean…Daniel Boston? Ring any bells?” he smirked.

Dean was barely able to keep his jaw from dropping before crying, “Okay, _fine_ ; you got me fucking there. But guess what; I’ve done this whole thing already. Been there, done that. And I refuse to do it again. Now, leave it where it belongs; _in the past._ ”

“Oooh , you refuse do you? So what…if you weren’t fighting off the feelings so mightily you’d what; finally admit the fact you have a boner for my bro?”

“Just, just…leave me and leave it the fuck alone.” He cried, beginning to once again walk away from the whole thing.

“C’mon! Who are you kidding? He’s the Earth and Heaven to you! If you had stayed in Heaven any longer you would have relived a montage of you guys just eye-fucking! And honestly; you know he’s the only person you’d go back to Hell for—“

Dean opened his mouth.

“ _Other_ then Sam. C’mon now; you may be able to ‘hide it’ in front of others, but there’s no way in Heaven or Hell you’d be able to trick the Trickster.”

Dean opened his mouth again.

“Don’t even Dean Winchester; I’m an archangel and the Trickster. No use hiding anything from me; I can see what you really think—or really, _who_ you’re thinking of.”

“No.” Dean simply said, pointing at Gabe threateningly.

“Why deny it?”

“Because, I don’t know; it’s _not true_ maybe?”

“Is it too cliché for the macho hunter?”

“ _No_ ; I’ve already gone for the whole angel crap. And honestly, it was great; Anna was great…but then I learnt better. I learned the hard way to not trust an angel too much—“

“But you—“ Gabe was quick to point out.

“Shut up! I’m not even gonna let myself _think_ of falling for it again. Unless of course I want the only family I’ve got left caught in the cross-fire.”

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” Gabe cried sarcastically in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Do you really think that matters? It’s too late; you’re denying how you already feel. Despite Anna or Sam.”

“Fuck you; I don’t nor will I ever feel _that_ way so badly that I ignore the danger I’d be putting Sam in.” Dean cried, instantly getting angry at what Gabe implied.

“Look, I’m not buying. You love Castiel. And _damn_ boy, wouldja look at that? Sam is perfectly happy and healthy despite it.” Gabe cried dramatically, going and leaning against the Impala. Dean saw red.

Honestly, if Gabe didn’t leave soon, he was going to find a way to kill an angel without an angel blade.

“Hey, do you wanna know what called your boyfriend away? I honestly don’t know…but a little Christian girl in England is going to be getting a room full of angel and a bucket of lollipops for her trouble.”

…He was honestly going to kill this creep.

“But before this ‘very important person’ called, I happened to watch you guys basically take turns begging the other to take them passionately on top the car. And honestly, as much as fun as watching you guys act like clueless morons is, it would probably be easier on everyone’s stomachs if you just go at it already.”

Dean rushed forward, ready to punch Gabriel until he was seeing stars.

“Oh oh oh, be careful sunshine; I am an archangel after all. I could locate Cas in a heartbeat.”

Dean froze mid-punch.

“ _What?”_

“Do you think he’d appreciate a visit from his older bro?” Gabe smirked, licking the almost forgotten lollipop.

Dean lowered his arm and didn’t say a word…even though it _pained_ him.

It was then Gabriel began to laugh.

“Wow Winchester; I had no idea you had it that bad.”

“Wha—“ Dean began to growl.

“Did you actually believe I’d harm Cas ‘cause you’re a moron! _Please_! I have more dignity then that.” Gabe grinned, though Dean could see the seriousness of his words in his eyes. He really would never kill any of him family…

And now he felt like an idiot for even thinking Gabe would.

Angry he went to walk away, not even bothering to say goodbye or tell the angel off. He was so pissed off he couldn’t even vocalize it. Honestly, he also needed to get away before he hurt himself on Gabriel’s might-as-well-be-marble angel body.

“C’mon Dean; it’s time to act like a grown up now! Face up to your worst fear.” Gabe called out to his back.

“And what’s that?” Dean asked, unwillingly pausing but he just… _had_ to know what the little bastard thought.

“You.”

“What the fuck?”

“You,” Gabe repeated. He rolled his eyes at the clueless look on Dean’s face but continued to explain anyways, “You don’t want to be a disappointment to your father and you _definitely_ don’t want to hurt Cas in the process.”

“F-Fuck you man.” Dean croaked. He tried to sound confident and ‘give-em-hell’ but…honestly? It rung true.

And that scared the fuck out of hm.

“It’s true and you know it…but you do know that it doesn’t make it any less crap, right? You need to own up already hon…because it’s getting to that point where it’s undeniably obvious. Just say it; you’re in love.” Gabe said with a smirk and a roll of his eyes.

“No! I won’t say it; you can’t make me!” Dean cried out. He knew he was acting like a child but _damn_ he was getting _frustrated._

“Oh really? Imagine though; imagine little stoic Cas. Imagine his surprise when you first kiss him, but then his surprise and stoniness would melt away to passion…”

And Dean couldn’t help but imagine it…

Cas, a little frown on his face, standing close to Dean as he usually does. But instead of brushing off the lack of personal space like he usually would, Dean would lean forward and capture Cas’ lips with his own. The angel would be surprised of course; he would probably freeze at first but he’d get with the program. He’d probably seen many others do it before in many other centuries. He’d kiss back after a moment of hesitance and Dean would smile against his mouth. Encouraged, Cas would press back harder and kiss a little deeper; and Dean, well he’d be surprised but he’d kiss back just as fiercely—

“Hey, hey, hey! Look at you and that little grin! You were just imagining it weren’t you? Just admit it.” What Gabe by admitting it was unclear but Dean had a vague idea.

Dean made a noise of indignation and said as calmly as he could, “Look, this isn’t going to work. I’m not going to admit anything. Even if there were feelings there, I especially wouldn’t admit it to you.”

“I never said to admit to any _feelings_ , but good to know where your head’s at.” Gabe winked.

Dean growled.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just admit to those supposed ‘feelings’ of yours instead of doing flips to prove me wrong?”

“You’re…you’re way off base!”

“Read my lips—“

“GET OFF MY CASE!”

“Don’t be proud; it’s okay! You’re just in love!”

“Would you stop?! I won’t say it!” Dean hissed, waving off the archangel angrily.

Gabe sighed but still smirked smugly. As if he knew Dean wouldn’t win.

It was annoying Dean to no end.

He opened his mouth to tell Gabe exactly where he could go when suddenly the archangel rolled his eyes and cried, “This is getting _boring_! Have you noticed all we’ve been doing is going back and forth? _I_ think _someone_ should just give it up already—that someone preferably in love with an angel.” Gabe said, coughing lightly at the end.

“Ugh, _really_? You what look; you’re haven’t gotten an answer from me and you won’t be getting one—at least the answer _you_ want. So why don’t you just…” Dean said in a defeated yet so very annoyed tone, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

“ _Fine,_ ” Gabe grumbled, “but please just remember this conversation.”

“Why?”

“Because I want you to know why I’m yelling ‘ _I told you so’_ at your guys’ wedding.”

Dean swiftly grabbed a nearby rock from the ground and prepared to throw—only to have the angel gone by the time he was ready.

“Goddammit.”

Truth was though, he was quite fucking happy the archangel was gone.

The visit had taken its toll though; honestly all he wanted to do was go to bed and not think about any angels. _None._

~~Not even Cas~~

That wasn’t true.

Whatever.

Dean trudged over to the Impala, grabbing the keys from the front pocket of his leather jacket. He was going to go home, probably suck back a few and fall asleep in a drunken haze. That was an even better idea then just falling asleep—

That’s when he noticed it.

It lay inconspicuously on the hood of the Impala, barely contrasting against the black paint job. But the moon reflected against it and made it almost blue. Dean shuffled forward and so very gently grabbed it by the stem.

It was a shiny, long, black feather.

Being so very careful (just as careful when he held Sammy for the first time) he touched the edge of the feather, and proceeded to gasp. It was so soft and delicate. It even seemed to radiate a sense of calm, making Dean’s tenseness slowly ebb away. And as he looked at it he couldn’t help the smallest of smiles grow on his face.

_Okay…I’ll never admit it to Gabe…At least_ out loud; _I won’t say I’m in…_

He doesn’t finish the sentence, because honest to God he so very rarely used _that_ word, but…the sentiment was there.

He was in love.


End file.
